pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Care Bears Family
''The Care Bears Family '' was a Nelvana produced series that ran from September 13, 1986 to December 25, 1988. It consisted of 18 episodes spread out through three seasons and one TV special. The Care Bears and the Care Bear Cousins help out kids while frequently battling No Heart, Beastly, and sometime later, an evil girl named Shreeky, who happens to be No Heart's niece. Voices Season 1 *Jim Henshaw - Tenderheart Bear *Bob Dermer - Grumpy Bear *Dan Hennessey - Brave Heart Lion *Chris Wiggins - No Heart *John Stocker - Mr. Beastly *Eva Almos - Friend Bear *Patrice Black - Share Bear *Melleny Brown - Cheer Bear, Baby Tugs Bear *Jayne Eastwood - Birthday Bear *Anni Evans - Champ Bear *Paulina Gillis - Swift Heart Rabbit *Luba Goy - Gentle Heart Lamb, Lotsa Heart Elephant *Janet Laine-Green - Wish Bear *Nonnie Griffin - Funshine Bear *Terri Hawkes - Baby Hugs Bear *Ellen Ray Hennessey - Proud Heart Cat, Bedtime Bear *Marla Lukofsky - Good Luck Bear, Playful Heart Monkey *Eric Peterson - Noble Heart Horse *Pauline Rennie - Cozy Heart Penguin, Grams Bear *Billie Mae Richards - Bright Heart Raccoon *Carolyn Scott - True Heart Bear *Laurie Waller Benson - Polite Panda *Alyson Court - Amber *Victor Erdos *Michael Fantini *Cree Summer Francks - Gay *Sunny Besen Thrasher *Don Francks - Dr. Fright *Ray Jafelice *Keram Malicki-Sanchez *Don McManus - Sour Sam *Barbara Redpath *Eric Richards *Greg Swanson - Perfect Panda *Tina Teggart *Jason Whitebread *Lee-Max Walton *Noam Zylberman Uncredited *Carolyn Saroha - Sally *Mary Smith - Sarah *Ben Campbell - The Sleeping Giant *Jim Cummings - Bob the Swamp Monster *Thomas Caartoyuisys - Charles Season 2 *Dan Hennessey - Brave Heart Lion *John Stocker - Mr. Beastly *Eva Almos - Champ Bear *Billie Mae Richards - Bright Heart Raccoon *Luba Goy - Treat Heart Pig *Tracey Moore - Cheer Bear *Bob Dermer - Grumpy Bear *Pauline Rennie - Grams Bear *Chris Wiggins - No Heart *Terri Hawkes - Baby Hugs Bear, Shreeky *Melleny Brown - Baby Tugs Bear Uncredited *Angela Smith - Anne *Ben Campbell - The Cloud Monster Season 3 *Tracey Moore - Baby Hugs Bear, Shreeky *Melleny Brown - Cheer Bear, Baby Tugs Bear *Dan Hennessey - Brave Heart Lion, Announcer, Captain Graybeard *John Stocker - Mr. Beastly *Bob Dermer - Grumpy Bear, Songfellow Strum *Billie Mae Richards - Bright Heart Raccoon *Pauline Rennie - Grams Bear *Susan Roman - Funshine Bear, Champ Bear *Luba Goy - Lotsa Heart Elephant, Treat Heart Pig *Chris Wiggins - No Heart *Michael Beattie *Mairon Bennett *Tara Charendoff - Swift Heart Rabbit *Don Francks *Abby Hagyard *Jim Henshaw - Tenderheart Bear *Keith Knight *Adam Simpson *Sunny Besen Thrasher Uncredited *Eva Almos - Champ Bear's humming and some of his laughs and lines *Jayne Eastwood - Bedtime Bear *Terri Hawkes - Some of Baby Hugs' laughs and some of Shreeky's shrieks, laughs and lines, Claire *Noam Zylberman *Catherine Disher - Buttercup Production Company(s) * Nelvana Limited (1986-1988) Gallery Cheer Bear, Champ Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig.png The Care Bear Team in The Care Bears Intro.jpg Category:Nelvana TV Shows Category:1980s TV Shows